


Bad Kisses

by rach (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cars, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, a little sadstuck, bad kisses, crashes, i dont know, this is my fanfiction from wattpad, what am i doing with my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're holding his hand.<br/>It's cold against your touch.</p>
<p>His face looks so calm and peaceful when he's asleep, much like the John you know. But you don't know if that John is still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kisses

You're holding his hand.  
It's cold against your touch.

His face looks so calm and peaceful when he's asleep, much like the John you know. But you don't know if that John is still here.

\---

You are at the airport.

It's been so long since you've last seen John, about two years or so, and surprisingly both of you have kept the relationship going until now. You wonder if he's any different.   
And you see the crowd of people approaching the station, and John has to be somewhere around there. Your eyes scan the crowd.  
A blue shirt, he has to be wearing a blue shirt. It's his favourite colour, why not? You start to look for raven-haired guys with blue shirts until you're rudely interrupted by a sweet voice that sounds like

your John Egbert.

"Dave?"

And you turn around and instead of looking down you look straight and  _holy_   _shit_  he's grown for the past two years. He's as tall as you are now and his voice has deepened. A little.   
And you test to see if anything else has changed so you kiss him.  
The taste of his lips on yours is the same, toothpaste and, well, him. He kisses back as usual and  _gosh_  is he a bad kisser and your noses get in the way so you have to tilt your head. Still a bad kisser. As bad as an inexperienced teenager. Adorable.

You pull away first and he just shoves his dorky smile in your face and you realise he's changed his glasses. The rim of it is thinner than his previous one. You offer to help him with his luggage and he politely declines but you take the heaviest one from him anyway. He whines, insisting that he's 'stronger' now. You reply to him that You're stronger so I deserve more manly work. He rolls his eyes like a child, topped off with a 'whatever' and then grins.

You dump all his shit into your car and get in the driver's seat to start the engine. Turning the key, you ask him, "How was Washington?"

His face fell and tears start to build up in his eyes. Suddenly you're just shushing him and patting his back like  _don't cry oh crap I've said something wrong_  and he does.

"D-dad's dead. No big deal."

Did you hear that right? "Pardon?"

He wipes tears away from his beautiful big blue eyes and repeats, "My dad is dead."

"Fuck. Dude I'm sorry." You can't think of anything else to say, Just stand next to your car and it's purring engine, while John's frail, shaking frame is in your arms. You don't really do anything for the next eleven minutes, just hold the young man until he calms down.

Finally he sniffles and wipes the last of his tears away, oblivious to the fact that he's practically soaked your shirt. "I dunno why I cried," he mumbles. "I've already have for the past week." You pat his shoulder and tell him it's alright and to get in the car. He smiles weakly and thanks you, getting into the passanger seat and you close the door for him. Just for the irony.

You hit the gas pedal and reverse out of your parking space, beginning to drive back to your home.

"So, how's life been going for you?" John asks, maybe back to his happy self again.

"Oh. Normal, Boring, Missing you."  
"For the past two years?"  
"Yep."

He blushes. Both of you talk for the next half an hour about random things, like math and wizards and reindeer. He starts giggling like crazy and you feel like you're about to crash the car. It swerves to the side and you manage to get it back on the road, cursing.

"Shit, the cops will think I'm drunk, jesus."

He stops laughing and crap you've fucked this up again.  
You can feel him about to cry again next to you. "My dad was drunk when he died," and sniffles.  
"You really miss him, don't you?" you ask and that's the last straw when he begins to sob.

You decide to risk it and put an arm around his shoulder for comfort.

He sniffles.

You decide to risk it again and turn to look at him-

And there's a horrible crash and your body lurches forward and everything just goes black.

\---

You're holding his hand.  
It's cold against your touch.

His face looks so calm and peaceful when he's asleep, much like the John you know. But you don't know if that John is still here.

You're sitting in a wheelchair all okay. Your injuries weren't so severe but your boyfriend has a fucking crack in his skull.  
The doctor says that he's hit where his memories are stored or some shit and there's a chance that he might get amnesia and you're shaking so badly you're afraid that you might break his already broken hand.   
You stare at his wonderful face for an hour and you fall asleep next to him.

You can feel that it's morning but you don't want to wake up in fear of waking up next to a dead body. But you force yourself to get up anyway.   
Because the hand that is supposed to be in yours has slipped away.

Groggily you open your eyes, immediately seeing John's finger twitch. Excitement flows through your veins like it's a bustling city.

His hand moves, followed by his body shifting, and his eyes finally opening.  
You're relieved to see them again after a week. And his lips you've longed for moves, forming words.

"Dave?"

And your heart bursts with joy and you lean in to kiss him.  
But he turns his head.  
And your whole world crushes.

"What are you doing?"  
"T-trying to kiss you?"  
"Why the earthly fuck would you do that?"

And you get up and push yourself out of the hospital room, ignoring his calls for you because right now you just can't take this. He remembers you. He remembers your name. But he forgets your relationship. Was it too unimportant?

\---

You're outside of the hospital in your stupid wheelchair and stupid broken legs and his stupid face in your head.  
And the stupid longing of his stupid lips flood your mind.   
You're utterly pissed right now. At yourself.   
Stupid car crash. Stupid you.

You feel someone next to you.  
Somehow John had gotten himself a wheelchair as well and he's got himself parked next to you, with a bandage around his head. Both of you sit there in the most awkward of silences before he decides to break it.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" That question burns.  
You sigh.  
"Dave, why did you-"  
"Because we were boyfriends, that's why!" you snap. Gosh, you sound like a little girl.  
He doesn't flinch at your words. Just stare at the tree in front of both of you.

"John?"  
He doesn't reply.  
"John!"  
"I don't remember."

And that's the last straw because you just wheel yourself off, reason is because you're completely pissed and you want to cry in peace. But he calls you back.

"Dave?"  
You don't reply.  
"Dave!"  
You stop in your tracks.  
"I wasn't finished."

He wheels up next to you.  
"I don't remember that we were boyfriends-"  
"Fuck it then."  
"Wait! But I remember that I've loved you."  
"Lov- _ed?_ "  
He turns to you and fulfils your longing for his stupid sweet lips. "I still do," he whispers into the kiss like it's a secret. Your stomach lurches and you cup his face in your hands.

You kiss back as usual and  _gosh_  is he a bad kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my fanfic from wattpad.
> 
> i'm floral_tiger there so ye


End file.
